My Dear Rin
by ElexiusBlack
Summary: Small fic stories about rin and sesshomaru's relation ship.new chapter !brand new chapter!brand new chapter !Chapter 4 .I JUST UPDATED TODAY
1. mr snuggles

**_Rins 5 years old in this story_**

**_sesshomaru's her adopted father_**

It was about 1:00 am in the morning when I hear little foot steps come near my bed .

Sniffing the air I catch the scent of little Rin . She was trying to climb in my bed with her teddy bear in her arms again .Wondering how she was going to hop on the bed this time .I hear one of jaken's stepping stools move .Clever girl, grinning to my self .She throws the bear over first hitting me in my face then herself .

Pretending I'm asleep I put my expressionless mask on . She cuddles close next to my side in a small ball and pulls the cover over her and the bear .After a few minutes of her her breathing change.I wrap her up in my arms and go to sleep.


	2. Rinny

**_I KNOW THE STORY IS A LITTLE DRY BUT IT SHOULD BE GOOD ANYWAY!_**

* * *

I had just arrived home from the northern lands .When I hear Rin squealing

Snuggle-sama home at the top of her lungs. She was running down the hall way with her favorite teddy bear that I had given her for her third birthday. Preparing myself for one of Rin's vice leg grips

I turn around to face her but before I knew it I was being hugged.

Smiling to myself I say hello and ask her if she had been good .

Replying no, she said that she made Jaken-sama curse and yell at her when she tried to get him to play dress up

Angered that the imp would curse at my Rin. I make a note to beat the shit out of him when

I see him .Pulling on my left sleeve .I look down at her and see a wick little smile on her face.

Confused I was about to ask her what she wanted.

But before I could say anything she asked me something so strange .She asked if she could do my hair. Shocked I reply with a small nod of my head.

* * *

**IN MY ROOM**

In my room Rin grabs the comb, the brush ,some ribbon ,and some pins, and a big bright red flower .after she was finished she gave me a mirror .

My hair style was well... different. I had two buns in the back

four ponytails on the left side about 15 or so braids on the right with red, green and pink ribbon tied at the end and in the front I had the flower that was hooked on to my bang.

Trying not to laugh at my self I tell Rin it looks beautiful .She smiles a toothless grin at me .

And I give her one of my rare smiles.

* * *

_**THAT NIGHT**_

That night Rin and I go out to the garden to look at the stars.She climb into my lap

and pulls my tail close to her so she can use it as a pillow.

Finally she cuddles herself into a cute ball and said I love you snuggle-tan sleepily


	3. lost and the unknown found

Today was my birthday 10 and Sesshomaru and jaken never missed it even when they went

traveling with out me.

Picking out my favorite kimono that lord sesshomaru bought me.

I lay it on my bed and go collect the other items that he had bought me over the

seven years that I have known him.

Going over to my cherry wood crest, I pull out two silk dress kimono's that I had got for my birthday when I was eight .Going further in I pull out three writing scrolls, that I had gotten for my fifth birthday. Taking out some other items ,I pull out a hair pin and a small pair of feathered earrings that had belong to his mother.,He had given these to me for my fourth and seventh birthday.

Taking out a small journal and magic inkwell that he had gotten me for my sixth birthday.

I place it on the floor beside the other items

Putting my hand back in the crest I look in to find the most precise gift Sesshomaru -sama had ever given me gone. It was the present from my ninth birthday .Panicking I look in side my closet and under my bed, it wasn't there !Pulling out my drawers, I toss out my kimonos on to the floor in search of my favorite gift. Finding nothing, I throw my pillows off my bed in both panic and anger

How could I have lost such a thing .It was here a few days a go .I thought to myself.

Hearing a knock on the door I rush over to find Jaken looking at my room in utter fear.

_Rin girl what happen in here_? he asked in a squeaky voice

embarrass I walk over to him and pull the door shut behind me.

After dinner, lord sesshomaru and I went to the garden .

_Rin you look sad what's wrong:_ He asked in a cold but concerned voice.

Looking up at him I begin to cry and tell him .

Thinking that he's mad at me I speak in a low and quiet voice.

Looking down at me his eyes no longer hold concern but amusement I them.

Staring at him confused he takes out a bag and pulls out his fur boa that he had given me .

Smiling brightly tears of happiness trail down my face.

_Rin I took it a Inu-tailor to get more of my fur sewed in and to get it cleaned_.

_He said it began to turn dark gray from you taking it every place._

Still smiling I say thank you to lord Sesshomaru and give him a hug good night.


	4. the scary present

_**RIN IS THREE YEARS OLD**_

_Sama-Puppy_ yelled rin in her baby voice as she made her way toward the western wing .She was coming back from her trip to a human village with Jaken_. Rin lord Sesshomaru is not a puppy stated jaken yelling after her.He's a high and mighty lord .His voice squeaky and high pitched.Oh why do I even try. _

Looking around to find him .She goes to his room were she see a present wrapped in gold and silver wrapping.Looking at the tag she see letters **RIN**._Rrr i nuh_ OH rin thats me .Grinning she see an arrow ,picking put the present up she walks in that direction.Making her way to wards her room, her little feet begin to tip there way closer.

Her baby like voice low and fulled with child like laughter ._Snuggle -sama where are you_.Giggling she tip toes to her door and slides it open. looking around she see another box.Walking toward it she hops on to her bear fuffy and pulls herself over large bed filled with flowers rocks and a lump .Suddenly the door slams close._**Bam .**_Looking back she see Jaken .Scared and frightened.Rin pulls her pillows on the bed over her .Tucking her self from out of sight. She peeks from out from under the small hole.Suddenly she feels something warm move on the bed.Turning around with the pillow on top of her. She see White like fur and hair.Standing on the bed she jumps on the the LARGE WARM LUMP .

Rin what the hell are you doing .roars a half awake Sesshomaru.Snuggle sama Jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.opening his eyes he see the gifts that he had laid out for her.Smirking to himself he tells rin to open them .There in the box laid A locket and a gold vase .Smiling a big toothless grin .She cuddles her self on his lap and pulls for a scroll for him to read her.

_**THE END**_


End file.
